Un mapache, un arrendajo y seis ardillas
by GabyStarBolt
Summary: Mordecai y Rigby van a cuidar de las ardillas y las arditas ya que no consiguieron donde más alojarse para su próximo concierto. Pero se darán cuenta que cuidarlos no será tarea fácil.
1. Chapter 1

En el parque, era un día muy soleado, todo estaba tranquilo. En una gran casa que se encontraba en todo el centro, estaba Benson con el resto de los trabajadores sentados en las escaleras blancas: Mordecai, Rigby, Musculoso, Fantasmín, Skips, Papaleta y Thomas.

-"Muy bien, escuchen, tengo malas noticias". Dijo Benson.

-"¿Cerraron el 'Restaurante Buena Suerte'?". Dijo Musculoso.

-"No Musculoso". Dijo Benson.

-"Cerraron el Arcade". Dijo Rigby.

-"No Rigby". Dijo Benson con menos paciencia.

-" Ay, no, no me digan que van a cerrar la cafetería". Dijo Mordecai preocupado. –"_¿Y si no vuelvo a ver a Margarita?". _Pensó.

_-"_NO, NO VAN A CERRAR NADA TONTOS". Dijo Benson furioso y de color rojo. Respiró para poder tranquilizarse.

-"¿Saben del concierto que se iba a hacer aquí en el parque dentro de dos semanas?".

-"Ah, el de Alvin y las ardillas y las arditas". Dijo Mordecai más tranquilo. –"Si, ya recuerdo, Margarita, Eileen, Rigby y yo ya compramos las entradas".

-"Oh, ardi-concierto". Dijo Rigby con onda.

-"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH". Dijeron Mordecai y Rigby al mismo tiempo.

-"De eso quería hablarles". Dijo Benson. -"Me temo que no encontraron ningún lugar para alojarse, y es posible que se cancele el concierto".

-"Aw, ¿qué?. Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo menos benson y Skips.

-"En serio lo lamento chicos". Dijo Benson. -"Ahora, vuelvan al trabajo".

Luego todos se fueron caminando a trabajar. Unos segundos después, Mordecai paró y se devolvió a donde Benson.

-"Oye Benson". Dijo. Benson paró.

-"¿Qué quieres Mordecai?". Dijo serio.

-"Tengo una idea. ¿Y si las ardillas se quedan en la casa, Rigby y yo los cuidaremos?". Dijo Mordecai. Luego Rigby se devolvió a donde ellos estaban.

-"Oye, no es mala idea. Tener a estrellas de rock a nuestro cuidado". Dijo Rigby apoyando a Mordecai.

-"No lo creo chicos, ¿Cómo voy a dejar a seis ardillas de 16 años en el cuidado de dos flojos que no hacen más que vagar?". Dijo Benson, nada contento con la idea de Mordecai.

-"Vamos Benson, danos una oportunidad, prometemos que no les vamos a quitar un ojo de encima". Dijo Mordecai rogándole con las manos.

-"Si Benson, hazlo por todas las personas que ya gastaron su dinero en las entradas". Dijo Rigby.

-"No lo sé, no me convencen". Dijo Benson.

-"Por favor, Por favor, Por favor". Dijeron Mordecai y Rigby al mismo tiempo de rodillas. Luego empezaron a seguir a Benson por todas partes diciendo sin parar: -" Por favor, Por favor, Por favor".

Después de seis horas, Benson ya se hartó.

-"¡BIEN, DE ACUERDO, LAS ARDILLAS PUEDEN QUEDARSE EN LA CASA, PERO YA DEJENME EN PAZ!". Gritó poniéndose rojo.

-"Gracias Benson". Dijo Mordecai.

-"Si, no te arrepentirás". Dijo Rigby.

-"¡Aww!". Dijo Benson.

**n/a: Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana después, Benson ya estaba acordando por teléfono al representante de las ardillas y las arditas de dejarlos quedarse con sus trabajadores (Mordecai y Rigby).

-"Muy bien señor Seville, mis trabajadores vendrán por sus hijos mañana al mediodía". Dijo Benson.

_-"¿Está seguro de que sus trabajadores podrán con ellos?"_. Dijo por el teléfono Dave Seville, algo dudoso por el comportamiento revoltoso de su hijo mayor. Benson se quedó pensativo ya que no estaba seguro.

-"Bueno… yo-". Dave interrumpió.

-"Lo siento, es que me preocupo por ellos, sólo loe quiero decir que les confío a lo que más amo ¿ok?". Dijo. –"Bueno, mañana en la tarde lo llamo para ver cómo están". Colgó.

Benson colgó también. Se fue caminando a la sala de la casa, viendo a Mordecai y a Rigby jugando videojuegos.

-"Te voy a ganar mapache". Dijo Mordecai mientras apretaba los botones de su control.

-"Eso ya lo veremos". Dijo Rigby alocado.

Un minuto después, aparece en la pantalla del televisor un chico rubio festejando y un chico con afro negro derrotado.

-"Oh si, te gané mapache". Dijo Mordecai feliz señalando con ambos dedos a Rigby.

-"Aww, qué". Dijo Rigby molesto porque perdió. Benson empieza a dudar más en Mordecai y Rigby para cuidar a las ardillas.

-"Muy bien chicos, mañana al mediodía tendrán que recoger a las ardillas del aeropuerto". Dijo Benson.

-"Si Benson, lo que tú digas". Dijo Rigby con poca atención, viendo la pantalla del televisor y presionando los botones. Benson se molestó al ver que no prestaban mucha atención, se puso rojo y apretó el botón 'Power' del televisor.

-"Oye Benson, ¿qué te pasa?, ya íbamos a terminar". Dijo Mordecai molesto.

-"Si, ¿cuál es tu problema?". Dijo Rigby molesto también. Benson empezó a gruñir.

-"¡Chicos, deben poner el asunto de las ardillas con seriedad, estoy confiando la seguridad de SEIS niños con ustedes!. Gritó furioso. –"Si alguna de esa ardillas les llega a pasar algo mientras están con ustedes, aunque sea un rasguño, ¡LOS DESPIDO, ¿OK?!. Mordecai y Rigby se miraron por dos segundos antes de tomar la palabra.

-"Lo sentimos Benson, te prometo que vamos a tomar el asunto con seriedad". Dijo Mordecai, ya que sabía que Benson tenía razón, SEIS niños a su cuidado". –"¿Verdad Rigby?". Se puso a mirar a Rigby.

-"Hay estas exagerando un poco". Dijo. En eso, Mordecai lo golpea en el brazo.

-"Aww, ésta bien, ésta bien, ésta bien, tomaré el asunto con seriedad". Dijo Rigby mientras se frotaba el brazo por el dolor.

-"Bueno, no lo olviden, mañana a las 12:00 pm deben estar allí para recibir a las ardillas". Dijo Benson más tranquilo, dejando de estar rojo.

-"Si Benson". Dijeron Mordecai y Rigby al mismo tiempo. Cuando Benson se fue, Mordecai se quedó pensativo.

-_"Y si fue mala idea, mantener seis niños con nosotros durante seis días, espero que podamos con eso"._ Pensó.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, Mordecai y Rigby estaban en la cafetería como de costumbre. Después de tomar su café, el teléfono de Mordecai vibra, lo saca, y ve que era un recordatorio.

-"Rigby, levántate, son las 11:30, debemos ir al aeropuerto". Dijo.

-"Aww, pero Benson dijo que ellos llegarán a las 12:00". Dijo Rigby quejándose.

-"Ya, no seas flojo, levántate de esa silla, el aeropuerto está lejos". Dijo Mordecai. Luego, llegan Margarita y Eileen, con unas bandejas.

-"Chicos, queríamos preguntarles algo". Dijo Eileen mientras recogía sus tazas.

-"Si, ¿cuándo es que van a buscar a las ardillas y las arditas?". Dijo Margarita algo nerviosa, ya que le gustaba la banda.

-"Ya íbamos saliendo a buscarlos". Dijo Mordecai mientras señalaba la puerta con el pulgar.

-"Oye, ¿podemos ir con ustedes?". Dijo Margarita alegre. –"Digo, ya es hora de nuestro descanso, y creo que estarán mejor en un Honda Accord que un carro de golf, digo no es que no me guste, sólo es que yo-". Lo dijo algo nerviosa por la emoción hasta que decidió parar ya que se sentía tonta.

-"Pues, de acuerdo, podemos ir en tu auto Margarita, tienes razón, además es más seguro". Dijo un poco nervioso Mordecai.

-"Bueno, denos un minuto para cambiarnos". Dijo Eileen.

Cinco minutos después, salieron de la cafetería. Margarita vestía una blusa amarilla y un jean celeste, y Eileen vestía una blusa rosa con falda azul. Los cuatro se montaron en un auto rojo en frente de la cafetería, Margarita en el asiento del piloto, Mordecai en el de co-piloto, y Rigby y Eileen por atrás.

-"Al aeropuerto, ¿no?". Dijo Margarita mientras enciende el carro.

-"Si, el mismo que tú fuiste, ya sabes, cuando nos atacaron los Wickets". Dijo Mordecai. Margarita lo vio, un poco sonrojada.

-"Si, y bueno ya sabes que pasó antes que me fuera". Dijo. Mordecai se sonrojó también, ya que recordó que ella lo besó antes de irse.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, hasta que Rigby decidió romperlo.

-"Bueno, nos vamos o qué". Dijo impaciente. -"Estoy así de cerca de conocer a las leyendas de rock más pequeñas del mundo". Puso ambas manos casi tocándose, demasiado cerca.

-"Ah sí, ya vámonos". Dijo Mordecai. Margarita movió la palanca y empezó a conducir.

* * *

Ya en el aeropuerto, los chicos entraron con un cartel que dice 'Ardillas y Arditas'. Mordecai revisó su celular.

-"Bueno, ya son las 12:00 en punto, ya deberían estar aquí". Dijo. -"Sólo espero que podamos con ellos".

-"Aww, vas a seguir con eso hermano, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser, de seguro saben controlarse, digo porque deben ser ardillas entrenadas". Dijo Rigby.


	4. Chapter 4

En el aeropuerto, salen del avión una ardilla castaña con suéter rojo con una 'A' amarilla en el medio; una castaña oscura con suéter azul; una castaña-rubia con suéter verde, una rojiza con falda rosa, chamarra rosa, blusa de rosa claro y corbata morada y negra; una café con falda purpura a cuadros, blusa rosa y chaqueta de jean azul; y una rubia con vestido verde oscuro y bordes verde claro.

-"Bien chicos, ya llegamos". Dijo Alvin. –"¿Ahora, quienes serán los trabajadores?". Se puso a mirar por todo el aeropuerto.

-"Dave dijo que los trabajadores eran un ave llamada Mordecai y un mapache llamado Rigby". Dijo Simón. -"No creo que sea tan difícil encontrarlos". Se puso a mirar con su hermano. Alvin frotó su pata con su barbilla, se puso a ver un micrófono para los altoparlantes del aeropuerto y vino una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Tengo una idea". Dijo. Se puso a correr en cuatro patas para ir al micrófono.

-"Alvin, ¿a dónde vas?". Dijo Brittany, pero Alvin la ignoró. -"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?". Ella se fue a correr en cuatro patas a donde iba él.

-"Algo me dice que lo que va a pasar no es bueno". Dijo Simón mirando a Jeanette, Teodoro y Eleonor. Luego se fueron a correr donde estaban Alvin y Brittany, los cuales están montados en la mesa donde está el micrófono. Alvin tosió un poco y luego se acercó al micrófono.

-"_Buenas tardes aeropuerto, les habla Alvin Seville"_. Dijo, oyéndose por los altoparlantes la gente del aeropuerto. –"_Busco a un pájaro y a un mapache que se hacen llamar Mordecai y Rigby para avisarles que ya estamos las ardillas aquí"_.

* * *

En eso, Mordecai, Rigby, Margarita y Eileen sentados oyeron.

-"Son ellos, vamos". Dijo Mordecai. Los cuatro se pararon de sus sillas para ir. Rigby se detuvo.

-"Espera, ¿pero dónde están ellos?". Dijo.

-"Aw, tienes razón, ¿dónde estarán?". Respondió Mordecai. Luego se oyó otra voz por el alto parlante.

-"_Alvin, suelta el micrófono ahora_". Dijo Simón.

-"_Aww, Simón, no seas aguafiestas, además sólo quiero ayudar_". Dijo Alvin. Simón frunció el ceño

-"_Ayudar a qué, a llamar la atención, ya dame el micrófono ahora_". Dijo. Alvin no le quiso hacer caso.

-"_Nunca"_. Dijo mientras retrocedía, pero atrás estaba Brittany.

-"_Alvin ya deja de jugar con ese micrófono_". Dijo mientras el arrebató el micrófono de sus patas.

-"_Oye, devuélveme eso, es mío_". Dijo Alvin furioso.

-"_Ah, ¿en serio?, no veo tu nombre_". Dijo Brittany mientras revisa el micrófono.

En eso Alvin la persigue por dos minutos, hasta que se paran en las barras del primer piso a la planta baja.

Estando ellos ahí, Mordecai los ve.

-"Miren, ahí estás". Señalando con el dedo. -"Esperen, ¿qué hacen en esas barras, se pueden caer?". Luego, Alvin por fin le arrebata el micrófono a Brittany.

-"_Gané_". Dijo por el micrófono. Pero Brittany perdió el equilibrio y se cayó.

Pero Mordecai salió corriendo y la pudo atrapar con sus alas** (n/a: imagínenselo en cámara lenta)**.

-"¿Estás bien?". Dijo Mordecai preocupado, ya que sabía que si no la atrapaba no habría concierto, y lo despedirían. Brittany abrió los ojos, respiró fuerte, y vio que Mordecai la había salvado.

-"S-Sí, creo sí, gracias señor". Dijo agradecida. Mordecai la colocó en el suelo, luego vinieron todos bajando de las escaleras rápidamente.

- "Britt, gracias a Dios que estás bien". Dijo Jeanette mientras ella y Eleonor corren a abrazar a Brittany. Luego se acercaron Simón y Teodoro a donde estaban.

-"Señor, como podemos agradecerle". Preguntó Simón.

-"Pues, para empezar quisiera saber qué hacían jugando por esas barras". Dijo Mordecai como un padre preocupado. –"Ella casi se muere". Brittany se molestó.

-"Oiga, yo no estaba jugando, sólo quería que Alvin dejara de jugar con el micrófono del altoparlante del aeropuerto". Dijo fuerte. Alvin se acercó a donde estaba Brittany.

-"Britt, yo… lamento… tú sabes… lo que pasó". Dijo avergonzado con la cara abajo para no mirarla mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su pata. –"No fue mi intención que cayeras… sólo quería el micrófono-". Fue interrumpido por Brittany.

-"Te perdono". Dijo mientras coloca su pata en el hombro de Alvin. Luego él alzó la cara.

-"¿En serio?". Dijo alegre con una sonrisa en su cara. –"Oye gracias, yo-" nuevamente fue interrumpido por Brittany.

-"Pero vuelve a pasar eso o algo similar te arrepentirás". Dijo furiosa. Alvin tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. –"Da gracias que el señor pájaro me salvó". A Mordecai le molestó un poco el término 'pájaro'.

-"Disculpe señorita, pero tengo un nombre, y es Mordecai". Dijo. Luego Simón quedó un poco sorprendido.

-"Espere un momento". Dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes. –"¿Usted es Mordecai, el trabajador que nos va a cuidar?".

-"Sí, soy yo". Dijo. Luego se acercaron Rigby, Margarita y Eileen. –"Él es mi amigo Rigby, que también es uno de los trabajadores, y estas son nuestras amigas, ella es Margarita y ella es Eileen, vinieron a conocerlos". Los señaló.

-"Pues, mucho gusto, soy Simón". Dijo mientras extendía la pata. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-"Hola, soy Teodoro".

-"Yo soy Eleonor".

-"Y yo soy Jeanette".

Las ardillas dieron un apretón de patas a los dedos de Margarita, Eileen y Rigby.

-"Bueno, no es necesario presentarme, ustedes ya saben que soy Alvin, la ardilla más talentosa del mundo". Dijo. Luego Brittany protestó.

-"Será la segunda ardilla más talentosa del mundo, porque que yo sepa la ardilla más talentosa del mundo soy yo, Brittany, del grupo de las arditas". Dijo presumiendo. Alvin le hizo frente.

-"No, ese soy yo". Protestó.

-"No, yo". Protestó Brittany

-"No, yo".

-"No, yo".

-"No, yo".

-"No, yo".

-"No, yo".

-"No, yo".

-"Bueno, ya dejen de pelear". Dijo Simón poniéndose en el medio. –"Debería darles vergüenza comportarse cómo niños en frente de ellos". Señala a Mordecai, Rigby, Margarita y Eileen con la mano.

-"Descuida, Rigby a veces se comporta así". Dijo Mordecai.

-"Oye". Dijo Rigby molesto.

-"¿Qué?, es la verdad". Dijo Mordecai para defenderse. –"Por curiosidad, ¿ellos siempre son así, discuten?". Preguntó a Simón.

-"La verdad sí". Dijo un poco apenado.

-"Vaya, va a ser una larga semana". Dijo Mordecai nervioso, pero luego decidió cambiar el tema. –"Bueno, ¿a dónde está su equipaje?". Todos señalaron con el dedo. Enseñando seis maletas con tamaño de loncheras de color rojo, azul, verde bosque, rosa, celeste y verde primavera en el primer piso.

-"Bueno, Rigby, ayúdame con el equipaje".

-"Aww, ¿no puedes hacerlo tú solo, no creo que sean tan pesadas?". Dijo Rigby quejándose. En eso, Mordecai lo golpea. –"Auch, ok, te ayudo". Se frotó el brazo y se fue con Mordecai a buscar el equipaje.

En eso, Margarita y Eileen se quedaron mirando a las ardillas por dos segundos.

-"Oigan, ¿me pueden dar su autógrafo?". Dijo Margarita mientras sacó de su cartera una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-"Claro". Dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Un minuto después, aparece Rigby con dos maletas, la roja en la mano derecha y la azul en la mano izquierda, y Mordecai con las otras cuatro, las verdes en la ala derecha y la rosa y celeste en la ala izquierda.

-"Bueno, ya vámonos". Dijo Mordecai.

**n/a: Ya sé, este capitulo estuvo más largo. Por lo menos tiene menos letras que los primeros tres juntos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Unos minutos después, las ardillas llegaron al parque. Era una casa grande color azul claro con muchas ventanas blancas.

-"Bueno niños, ya llegamos, ustedes se van a quedar aquí por el resto de la semana". Dijo Mordecai. Las ardillas se quedaron mirando por la ventana del auto de Margarita, admirando la casa.

-"Es muy bonita". Dijo Teodoro.

-"Vaya, ¿ustedes viven aquí?". Preguntó Eleonor. Ya que no acostumbran ver casas muy civilizadas en los parque.

-"Bueno, en realidad es la casa de Papaleta, un amigo nuestro". Dijo Mordecai.

-"¿Papaleta?, Qué nombre tan extraño, ¿de dónde viene?". Preguntó Simón algo curioso, ya que ni él había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-"La verdad es que ni siquiera nosotros tenemos ni idea de donde viene". Dijo Rigby.

El carro rojo paró al frente de la casa, pero de lado. Mordecai abrió la puerta del co-piloto para salir, y luego abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás para que las ardillas pudieran salir.

Las seis ardillas saltaron del carro y corrieron a la entrada para luego esperar al mapache y al arrendajo.

-"Gracias Margarita, por prestarnos tu carro para poder traer a las ardillas". Dijo Mordecai asomado por la ventana del co-piloto.

-"No fue nada, fue un placer". Dijo Margarita con una sonrisa en su cara. –"Bueno, nuestro descanso ya terminó, Eileen y yo debemos volver, te veo más tarde". Subió la ventana, y el carro arrancó.

-"Adiós". Dijo Mordecai mientras agitaba el ala.

* * *

Él abrió la puerta y entró con Rigby y las ardillas a la casa. Las seis ardillas empezaron a echar un vistazo a la casa.

-"¡No lo puedo creer, tienen una consola de videojuegos!", Gritó Alvin emocionado ya que de jugar videojuegos no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

-"Si, pero no lo toques es nuestro". Dijo Rigby, tapando el videojuego con su espalda.

-"¡Ay Rigby, no seas infantil, deja que el niño juegue, no le hará nada malo!". Gritó Mordecai mientras cargaba las seis maletas él sólo. Subió por las escaleras con las cinco ardillas restantes, ya que Alvin decidió jugar con la consola con Rigby.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a una puerta, la abrió, y encontró a Papaleta planchando con las manos las sábanas de una de las seis camas de la habitación.

-"Hola Papaleta, ¿Ya está listo el cuarto de huéspedes?, las ardillas ya llegaron". Dijo Mordecai mientras trataba de conseguir el equilibrio, ya que cargó las seis maletas montadas una encima de la otra.

-"Oh, sí, ya todo está listo". Dijo Papaleta. Luego miró abajo a cinco ardillas que lo miraban extraño por su forma de hablar y por su gran cabeza.

-"Oh, ardillas, mucho gusto, soy Papaleta, es un placer conocerlos". Hizo una reverencia y luego extendió la mano. Todos se quedaron quietos, ya que se sentían un poco nerviosos, y luego unos segundos después, una ardilla gordita de suéter verde rompió el silencio.

-"Hola, soy Teodoro". Dijo. Luego le dio un apretón de manos (**n/a: De pata a dedo**) a Papaleta.

-"Un gusto en conocerte Teodoro". Dijo felizmente Papaleta. –"Oh, casi lo olvido". Se fue a una de las seis mesas de noche, agarró un pie picado en ocho pedazos iguales, un cuchillo para agarrar los pedazos y unos platos".

-"Les hice mi famoso pie de cereza". Dijo alegremente. Todos empezaron a olerlo desde donde estaban, y empezaron a aguarse la boca.

-"¿Podemos comerlo?". Preguntó Teodoro.

-"Oh, claro, es para ustedes, Mordecai, tú también puedes comer un pedazo". Dijo Papaleta mientras servía los pedazos en los platos.

-"Gracias Papaleta". Dijo Mordecai. Luego coloca cada maleta en cada cama. El lado izquierdo eran las camas de los chicos y el lado derecho el lado de las chicas. -"Bueno, creo que deberían descansar, ha sido un viaje largo para ustedes". Dijo mientras agarraba el pie para comérselo.

-"Ajá". Dijeron las cinco ardillas mientras se recostaban en sus camas y se comían su pie.

Papaleta empezó a observar a las ardillas, y después de un minuto, se dio cuenta de que sólo eran cinco.

-"Un momento, yo creí que ustedes eran seis, no cinco". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Sí, son seis, Alvin se puso a jugar videojuegos con Rigby". Dijo Mordecai, pero con la boca llena.

**n/a: Bueno, ese fue el capítulo cinco, espero que les haya gustado, publicaré todos los capítulos que pueda cada fin de semana. No olviden comentar.**


	6. Chapter 6

Una hora después, Rigby y Alvin todavía seguían jugando videojuegos en la sala.

-"Aww, ¿qué?, no es justo". Dijo Rigby quejándose.

-"¡Oh sí, 8-4 a mi favor!". Dijo Alvin, festejando con los brazos arriba. Rigby frunció el ceño y se enojó.

-"¡Te dejé ganar ardilla, soy mejor que tú!". Gritó Rigby infantilmente mientras lo señalaba.

-"Ah sí, ¿y cómo explicas esto?". Dijo Alvin mientras sacaba debajo del sofá una hoja que marcaba las puntuaciones recientes de Rigby.

-"¡Dame eso!". Gritó y se lo arrebató de las manos. Alvin cruzó los brazos, levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-"Que llorón, creí que eras un trabajador maduro". Dijo. El mapache se puso rojo de furia.

-"¡Óyeme niño, soy un millón de veces más maduro que tú!". Gritó Rigby. Luego oyó la puerta abrirse.

-"Es Benson, pórtate bien". Dijo mirando a Alvin más calmado y menos rojo.

Benson entró a la sala, y vio a Rigby en el sofá, con el televisor prendido. Lo cual lo hizo ponerse rojo de furia.

-"¡RIGBY, TE DIJE A TI Y A MORDECAI QUE BUSCARAN A LAS ARDILLAS HACE UNA HORA Y SIGUES AQUÍ, JUGANDO VIDEOJUEGOS!". Gritó con mucha furia. Alvin se tapó los oídos para no escuchar tan fuerte.

-"Benson, cálmate, yo-". Dijo Rigby intentando tranquilizarlo. Pero Benson lo cortó.

-"¡ES TODO, ESTAS DESPEDIDO, ES OBVIO QUE NO PUEDO CONTAR CONTIGO, NO ERES MÁS QUE UN FLOJO, IRRESPONSABLE, VAGO, INMADURO Y UN-!". Fue cortado por Mordecai, que iba bajando rápidamente de las escaleras.

-"Ssssssshhhhhh". Dijo con el dedo en su pico, haciendo seña de silencio. –"Benson, no hagas tanto ruido, las ardillas están durmiendo". Susurró.

-"Espera, ¿las ardillas están aquí?". Dijo Benson mucho más calmado y en voz baja.

-"Sí, los buscamos hace más de una hora, esos pequeños llegaron exhaustos del viaje". Dijo Mordecai. Luego de un minuto de silencio, Alvin salió del sofá y se presentó delante de Benson.

-"Usted debe ser Benson, es un placer conocerlo, soy Alvin Seville, cantante principal de Alvin y las ardillas". Dijo extendiendo la pata, mostrando indiferencia a lo que pasó antes. Benson miró a la ardilla y después a Rigby, luego sacó su woki toki y apretó el botón para hablar.

-"Musculoso". Dijo.

_-"¿Sí?"_. Dijo Musculoso a través del woki toki.

-"Es Benson, tú y Fantasmín estarán a cargo de las tareas de Mordecai y Rigby durante toda la semana". Dijo Benson.

-"_Aww, ¿por qué?, no es justo_". Dijo Musculoso.

-"Ellos estarán a cargo de las ardillas hasta que termine el concierto". Dijo Benson. Luego miró de nuevo a la ardilla y le sonrió.

-"Hola, mucho gusto, soy Benson, bienvenido al parque". Dijo, y luego le dio el apretón de manos que él esperaba.

Cerca de un banco, en el camino del parque, se encontraba un carrito de golf, con Musculoso y Fantasmín montados en los asientos de al frente.

-"¿Qué pasó Musculoso, qué dijo Benson?". Preguntó Fantasmín.

-"Viejo, te tengo buenas y malas noticias". Dijo Musculoso, mientras colocaba el woki toki en su bolsillo. –"La buena noticia es que… ¡las ardillas ya llegaron, HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!". Empezó a gritar, quitarse la camisa, y girar el carro.

-"Oh, eso es grandioso". Dijo Fantasmín. –"Pero, ¿Cuáles son las malas noticias?". Musculoso paró el carro dejó de girar la camisa.

-"La mala noticia… ¡es que tenemos que hacer el trabajo de Mordecai y Rigby durante toda la semana!". Dijo molesto. –"Con la simple excusa de cuidar a esas ardillas, ellos no podrán durar ni un día sin que les pase absolutamente nada, esto apesta".

-"Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a conocerlos?". Propuso Fantasmín.

-"Sí, hay que ver como esos dos perdedores fallan en su tarea de niñeros". Dijo Musculoso más calmado.


	7. Chapter 7

En la sala, Mordecai estaba jugando videojuegos con Alvin para relajarse un poco.

-"¡Sí, yo gané!". Dijo Alvin feliz.

-"Wow, eres muy bueno en los videojuegos Alvin". Dijo Mordecai asombrado.

-"Bueno, tengo años de práctica". Dijo jactándose.

-"Aun sigo creyendo que le das ventaja". Dijo Rigby con los brazos cruzados. En eso, Mordecai lo golpea en el brazo. –"Auch, ésta bien, ésta bien, eres buen jugador". Dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo.

-"Mmmmm,mmmmm". Dijo Mordecai.

Un minuto después, una ardilla hembra vestida de rosado bajó de la escalera y se estiró. En eso, Alvin salió del sofá la miró.

-"Hey Britt, ¿dormiste bien?". Dijo. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-"Sí, fue un gran sueño de belleza". Dijo mientras se miraba en un espejo.

Luego, se montó en el sofá y miró a Mordecai, que él miraba a Rigby jugando más videojuegos.

-"Disculpe, señor". Dijo Brittany. El arrendajo sólo la miró un momento y después habló.

-"Oye, tranquila, puedes llamarme Mordecai, no tienes que usar tantos modales". Dijo felizmente. Brittany sonrió y asintió.

-"Bueno… Mordecai… solo quería preguntarte una cosa". Dijo.

-"Claro, dime". Dijo Mordecai.

-"¿Por casualidad… además de los videojuegos… tienen otro modo para divertirse?". Preguntó Brittany.

-"Mmm…". Mordecai entrecerró los ojos y pensó. –"Bueno, cuando tus hermanas y los chicos se despierten podríamos ver una película". Dijo.

-"¿En serio?". Dijo Alvin.

-"Por supuesto, pero solo cuando se levanten". Dijo Mordecai. La ardilla vestida de rojo puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Bien". Dijo. Luego retrocedió y se fue para las escaleras. Rigby lo notó.

-"¡Deténganlo!". Gritó. Él y Mordecai se pararon y lo persiguieron en las escaleras y en el segundo piso.

Brittany se fue del sofá, se dirigió a las escaleras, y al estar en el segundo escalón oyó la puerta abrirse, y vio entrar a un ogro con pelo largo y a un fantasma con una mano en la cabeza, los cuales también la vieron y se asombraron.

-"No estoy viendo a un ogro y a un fantasma… No estoy viendo a un ogro y a un fantasma… No estoy viendo a un ogro y a un fantasma…". Susurró ella. Luego se frotó los ojos, volvió a ver y se puso pálida. –"¡ HAY UN OGRO Y UN FANTASMA!, AAAAAhhhhh". Gritó y corrió por las escaleras.

-"¡Espera, no te haremos nada, somos inofensivos!". Gritó Fantasmín.

-"Viejo, ¿cuál es su problema?". Dijo Musculoso antes de que corriera con Fantasmín por las escaleras para tranquilizarla.

* * *

En el cuarto de visitas, las cuatro ardillas restantes estaban durmiendo tranquilas en sus camas. Luego la puerta se abrió cuidadosamente, entró Alvin en puntillas, se puso en medio del cuarto, tomó respiración y gritó.

-"DESPIERTENNNNNNNNNNN". En eso todos se despertaron de golpe, tratando de tomar respiración para recuperarse del susto.

-"¡Alvin, casi nos da un infarto!". Dijo Simón mientras intenta calmarse.

-"Lo siento hermano". Dijo Alvin con los brazos cruzados. Luego, llegaron Mordecai y Rigby.

-"Alvin, no los despier-". Dijo Mordecai, pero fue cortado al ver que ya era demasiado tarde.

-"Grandioso, ya los despertaste". Se quejó Rigby. La ardilla vestida de rojo rodó los ojos.

-"Bien, ahora si podemos ir al cine". Dijo Alvin sonriendo.

-"Aww, está bien". Dijo Mordecai. –"Chicos, ¿quieren ver una película?". Preguntó.

-"Suena divertido". Dijo Jeanette.

-"Sí, yo quiero". Dijo Eleonor.

-"Yo también". Dijo Teodoro levantando el brazo. Simón limpio sus anteojos y se los colocó en sus ojos de nuevo.

-"Bien, de acuerdo". Dijo.

-"Fabuloso, arréglense y en un rato nos vamos". Dijo Mordecai. Todos asintieron con la cabeza. –"Oigan chicos, ¿saben dónde está Brittany". Preguntó, mirando por el cuarto.

-"Ah, creo que sigue abajo". Dijo Alvin.

Luego, vino corriendo al cuarto una ardilla vestida de rosado y se aferró detrás del cuello de Mordecai.

-"¡AUXILIO, UN OGRO Y UN FANTASMA ESTÁN EN LA CASA!". Gritó Brittany.

-"¿Un ogro y un fantasma?". Preguntó Simón.

-"Britt, no seas ridícula, ¿un ogro y un fantasma?, eso debe ser producto de tu imaginación". Dijo Jeanette.

-"¡No, yo lo vi, pelo largo y una mano en su cabeza!". Gritó Brittany desesperada.

-"Ah, tranquilízate, no te harán daño, ellos son-". Dijo Rigby, pero fue cortado por la puerta abriendo, y entraron el ogro y el fantasma.

-"¡ELLOS SON, AAAAAHHHHH!". Gritó Brittany, aferrada a Mordecai, casi ahogándolo.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH". Gritaron las cinco ardillas restantes. Simón, Jeanette, Teodoro y Eleonor se escondieron debajo de sus sabanas.

-"¡Yo lo mato!". Gritó Alvin. Y se lanzó en la cara de Musculoso.

-"¡Aaaawwww, mi cara, mi cara!". Gritó Musculoso, y empezó a correr por toda la casa con Alvin en su cara, Gritando –"Muere ogro, muere".


	8. Chapter 8

Una hora después, Mordecai pudo por fin aclarar a las seis ardillas sobre Musculoso y Fantasmín en la sala. Mientras que, Fantasmín le limpiaba las cicatrices de la cara de Musculoso en la cocina.

-"Viejo, cálmate, ya casi término". Dijo Fantasmín.

-"Me duele la cara amigo, esa ardilla casi me mata". Dijo Musculoso, aguantando el dolor.

Más tarde vinieron dos ardillas, una vestida de rojo y otra de rosa.

-"H-hola… ¿Musculoso verdad?". Dijo Alvin, rascándose detrás de la cabeza con su pata de al frente, apenado por lo que hizo hace un rato. Musculoso lo miró por unos segundos.

-"¿Qué quieren ardillas?". Preguntó.

-"Bueno… sólo queríamos disculparnos… yo por atacarte y casi 'matarte'… y bueno eso". Dijo Alvin. No sabía que decir, por primera vez se estaba disculpando con un ogro. Musculoso sonrió.

-"Oh, tranquilo viejo, yo los perdono por todo, no era la gran cosa". Dijo. Brittany se acercó a él.

-"Bueno… yo también lamento haber gritado como loca… yo creí que nos ibas… ya sabes…". Dijo, mientras se frotaba el brazo con la pata de al frente.

-"No me escuchaste, ya no hay nada de que perdonar". Dijo Musculoso. Las dos ardillas les sonrieron. –"Aunque tengo pensado comer ardilla asada, la gente dice que son muy sabrosas". Exclamó. Las dos ardillas se pusieron pálidas y se estremecieron.

-"¿E-es… u-un chi-chi-chiste verdad?". Preguntó Brittany. Alvin tragó saliva.

-"¡Claro que era un chiste, ¿en serio pensaron que yo comería ardilla?, yo prefiero las alas de pollo!". Exclamó Musculoso. Y luego se echó al suelo a reír. –"¿Y saben quién más prefiere las alas de pollo que la ardilla asada?". Las dos ardillas se miraron con caras preocupadas hasta que Musculoso gritó: -"¡MI MAMI!". Siguió riéndose.

-"No lo entiendo". Dijo Alvin.

-"Pues si tú no lo entiendes, yo menos". Dijo Brittany. Los dos salieron de la cocina en retroceso, viendo a Musculoso soltando lágrimas de tanta risa.

* * *

Al estar en la sala, vieron a los demás en el sofá, Mordecai estaba en el teléfono hablando.

-"Entonces, a las 6:00 te recojo para ir al cine". Dijo.

-"_Bien, nos vemos_". Dijo una voz por el teléfono y colgó. Mordecai se paró y vio a las cuatro ardillas sentadas en el sofá.

-"Bien amiguitos, a las 5:45 deben estar listos para ir al cine". Dijo.

-"De acuerdo". Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Alvin saltó hacia el sofá y miró determinadamente a Mordecai.

-"Aaahhh, ¿pasó algo?". Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-"¿Por casualidad la chica que te habló era la pajarita roja que nos acompañó?". Preguntó Alvin con una sonrisa traviesa. –"Margarita, ¿no?".

-"Siiiii, ¿por qué preguntas?".

-"¿Ella es tu 'hembra'?" (**n/a: en términos animales, 'novia'**).

-"Aaahhh… bueno…, ella es amiga mía, pero a ti que te importa".

-"Bien, entonces me voy a escoger mi ropa para ir al cine, vamos chicos". La ardilla vestida de rojo se fue a su cuarto con sus dos hermanos.

Brittany se montó al sofá al lado de sus hermanas, y miró a Mordecai.

-"Te gusta, ¿Verdad?". Preguntó. Mordecai se sonrojó.

-"Bueno, si me gusta". Admitió. Las chicas soltaron unas risitas.

-"¿Y no has intentado conquistarla?". Preguntó Eleonor.

-"Oh vaya, no sabes cuantas veces lo ha intentado". Dijo Rigby. Mordecai lo golpeó en el brazo.

-"Auch, es la verdad amigo". Dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué más hacer, antes de que se fuera de viaje, ella me besó y no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema y-". Fue cortado por Brittany.

-"Espera, espera, espera, ¿Ustedes dos se besaron?". Preguntó. Mordecai tragó saliva.

-"siiii". Dijo.

* * *

Las tres ardillas tenían en sus camas la ropa que usarían, camisas de su color correspondiente y chaquetas negras.

-"No puedo esperar para ir al cine". Dijo Teodoro.

-"Si, comer palomitas, bebidas, ayudar a Mordecai con Margarita, la trama, la acción, el asiento-". Dijo Alvin. Pero fue cortado por Simón.

-"Espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?" Preguntó.

-"¿Acción?".

-"No, antes de eso".

-"¿Palomitas?". Él ya sabía a lo que se refería su hermano, pero quiso jugar con él.

-"Alvin en serio, lo de Mordecai y Margarita, ¿cómo es eso que los vas a ayudar?"

-"Simón, qué no ves, el pobre Mordecai siente algo por esa linda pajarita".

-"De hecho es una Cardinalis cardinalis , osea una cardenal roja".

-"Como sea, el punto es que nuestro emplumado 'niñero' necesita ayuda de 'el doctor corazón'".

-"Alvin, no te vayas a entrometer en otra vida amorosa, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?"**(sobre Dave y Claire en la primera película)**.

-"Hermano, cálmate, no volverá a pasar, ésta vez seré más preciso". Simón rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

-"Sólo te pido que no me metas en esto".

-"Bien, Teo, ¿quieres ayudar?, si dices que sí, te daré dos paquetes de dulce".

-"¡Hecho!". Dijo Teodoro.

**N/A: Bueno, si este fin de semana no publico los demás capítulos, es porque estoy cumpliendo 15 años. Comenten.**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Ya es mi cumpleaños, y aquí está el capítulo 9.**

Ya eran las 5:45 de la tarde, Alvin, Simón y Teodoro ya estaban vistiendo sus camisas y sus chaquetas negras, y Brittany, Jeanette y Eleonor todavía se vestían en el cuarto.

-"¡Chicas, apúrense, ya es hora!". Gritó Alvin.

-"¡Denos un minuto más!". Gritó Brittany.

Luego salieron, las chicas estaban vistiendo unas faldas de su respectivo color (rosa, morado y verde primavera), camisas blancas y unas chaquetas negras.

-"Y bien, ¿cómo nos vemos?". Preguntó Brittany, mientras que dio una vuelta para posar. Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-"Wwwwwoooooaaaaaooooo". Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Alvin sacudió la cabeza y tomó la palabra.

-"Britt, te ves muy linda". Dijo. Ella se sonrojó.

-"Que linda falda Ellie". Dijo Teodoro.

-"Gracias Teo". Dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

-"Y tú Jean, te vez muy bien con esa ropa". Dijo Simón, enderezando sus gafas. Ella también se sonrojó.

-"Je, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado". Dijo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, hasta que rompió por una voz debajo de la habitación.

-"¡Chicos, ¿ya están listos?, ya debemos irnos!". Gritó la voz.

-"Ah, sí Mordo, ya estamos listos". Gritó Alvin. Se sentía más cómodo con decirle Mordo que Mordecai.

-"Bueno… creo que ya debemos irnos". Dijo Simón.

* * *

En la sala, Benson le estaba entregando a Mordecai unas llaves.

-"Gracias Benson". Dijo Mordecai. Benson lo miró seriamente.

-"Aun no sé por qué te presto mi auto, la última vez terminó manchado, rayado y remolcado". Dijo molesto.

-"Lo siento amigo, nunca volveré a ese callejón nunca más". Dijo Mordecai. Suspiró al recordar todo eso hasta que una voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"¡Ya estamos listos!". Exclamó Alvin. El arrendajo azul volteó y miró a las ardillas por las escaleras.

-"Ya era hora". Dijo Rigby.

Los ocho se montaron en un auto, Mordecai estaba en el asiento de piloto, Rigby en el de co-piloto, y las seis ardillas en los asientos de atrás. Y se fueron. Luego salieron de los arbustos Musculoso y Fantasmín, con un saco.

-"¿Listo para la broma viejo?". Preguntó Musculoso. –"No puedo esperar para ver la reacción de esos perdedores y esas ardillas".

* * *

El auto paró en la cera, en frente de un edificio, salieron Margarita y Eileen con la misma ropa que traían en el mediodía.

-"Bien chicas, ¿listas para la película?". Preguntó Mordecai con el vidrio del auto abajo.

-"Por supuesto". Dijo Margarita. Abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y se metí con Eileen al lado de las ardillas.

-"Hola chicos". Dijo.

-"¡Hola Margarita, hola Eileen!". Dijeron las seis ardillas al mismo.

-"No puedo creer que iremos al cine con las ardillas y las arditas". Dijo Eileen.

-"Yo tampoco". Dijo Margarita.

-"Pues créanlo, porque es cierto". Dijo Alvin. Mordecai lo miró seriamente, él no se imaginó que Alvin fuera tan travieso.

-"bueno, ya vámonos". Dijo, y arrancó.


	10. Chapter 10

Al llegar al cine, los cuatro adultos y las seis ardillas entraron. Había unas puertas para cada película, y un puesto de palomitas y sodas con grandes filas.

-"Bueno Margarita, tú y Eileen le echan un ojo a los niños, Rigby y yo iremos por las palomitas". Dijo Mordecai.

-"Claro, no hay problema". Dijo Margarita. –"Bien chicos, síganme". Se dirigió a la sala tres, Eileen y las ardillas la siguieron.

Mordecai y Rigby se colocaron en la fila de seis personas después de que se fueran los otros.

-"Aww, que aburrido". Dijo Rigby. –"Al menos no vamos tan mal de niñeros". Mordecai lo miró seriamente.

-"¡No vamos tan mal, amigo, Alvin arañó la cara de Musculoso, Brittany casi se desploma, Benson casi nos despide, es obvio que somos pésimos niñeros!". Exclamó.

-"No exageres hermano, lo importante es que ninguno de esos niños esté herido, ¿y acaso tienen algún raspón?, porque yo no vi ningún raspón". Dijo Rigby.

-"Mapache, no olvides que nos quedan otros cinco días de niñeros, hay muchas probabilidades de que estén rasguñados a nuestro cuidado". Dijo Rigby.

-"Aw, tienes razón, serán los cinco días más aburridos de toda mi vida". Dijo Rigby.

Diez minutos después, los chicos compraron seis cajas medianas de palomitas y cuatro vasos de soda. Rigby cargaba dos cajas de palomitas y los dos vasos de soda, y Mordecai cargaba una bandeja con las cuatro cajas de palomitas y los otros dos vasos de sodas.

Los dos entregaron las palomitas a las ardillas y la soda a Margarita, Eileen y a ellos mismos; y se sentaron.

-"¿Mordecai, te encuentras bien?" .Preguntó Margarita. Mordecai la miró y suspiró.

-"Sí, estoy bien". Respondió. Margarita lo examinó y no estaba convencida.

-"Que tal si lo discutimos afuera". Dijo.

-"Ok". Respondió confundido.

Los dos se pararon de sus asientos y se fueron a la puerta de salida, y se sentaron en unas sillas con una mesa.

-"Ahora sí, ya dime lo que pasa". Dijo Margarita.

-"Bien, no es fácil cuidar niños, y mucho menos ardillas". Dijo Mordecai.

-"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?".

-"Además de eso, me preocupa que Rigby y yo perdamos nuestros empleos sólo por ser malos niñeros, y arruinar el concierto, tú sabes".

-"Te comprendo, cuidar niños es muy difícil, pero tienes que relajarte".

-"Me quedan cinco días más para cuidarlos, en ese tiempo de seguro harán el show en sillas de ruedas".

-"Por favor no exageres".

-"¿Yo exagero?, ¿No olvidaste que Brittany casi muere al caer de las barras?".

-"Pero no fue tu culpa… por cierto, hablando de eso, yo… grabé como la salvaste".

-"Wow, ¿en serio?".

-"Sí… y espero que no te moleste que lo haya publicado en internet".

-"Tranquila, no me molesta que… un momento ¡lo pusiste en internet!".

-"Sí, mira".

Margarita sacó su teléfono y fue a la página "WooHoo!", poniendo el video.

-"¡¿Wow, 3.052 visitas en un día?!".

-"Sí lo siento, tal vez no fue buena".

-"No no, no te preocupes, no me molesta, más bien, eso explica por qué la gente me mira últimamente".

En la sala del cine, Alvin estaba mirando en los puestos de Mordecai y Margarita para poner en obra su plan. Pero se da cuenta de que están vacíos.

-"Hey Rigby, ¿sabes dónde está Mordecai y Margarita?". Preguntó. Rigby comió palomitas.

-"Salieron…*masticar* a conversar…*masticar* un poco". Respondió. Alvin puso una sonrisa diabólica.

-"Ok, gracias". Dijo. –"_Perfecto, será más fácil afuera_". Pensó. Luego se dirigió al asiento de su hermano menor.

-"Oye Teo, salgamos un rato". Susurró.

-"Pero ya va a empezar la mejor parte". Respondió.

-"Eso es rápido, vamos". Cuchicheó Alvin. Agarró el brazo de su hermano y corrió al piso, pero Simón los vio.

-"¿A dónde van ustedes dos?". Preguntó. Alvin pensó rápidamente y se le ocurrió algo.

-"Es que Teodoro quiere ir al baño y yo lo voy a acompañar". Dijo. Teodoro lo miró confundido.

-"Pero yo no tengo ga-". Fue interrumpido por Alvin que le tapó la boca con el brazo.

-"Teo, menos charla y más acción, ya vámonos". Dijo Alvin.

Los dos se fueron corriendo de la sala del cine, pero Simón se paró de su asiento para acompañarlos. Jeanette lo notó.

-"Simón, ¿a dónde vas?". Preguntó.

-"Voy a vigilar a mis hermanos, quien sabe en qué lio se van a meter ahora". Respondió.

-"Bueno, suerte". Dijo Jeanette sonriendo. Simón le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Gracias". Dijo nerviosamente. Luego se fue de la sala.

Afuera, Teodoro y Alvin caminaron hasta que se encontraron con Mordecai y Margarita en la mesa conversando tranquilamente.

-"Creo que Mordo necesita de él 'Doctor corazón'". Dijo Alvin con un acento francés.

-"Y su asistente". Completó Teodoro.

-"Yo no lo creo chicos". Dijo una sombra, acercándose, y mostrando que era Simón.

-"Hermano, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?". Susurró Alvin para que las aves no lo escucharan.

-"Sé lo que hacen, no se atrevan". Dijo Simón con un tono estricto.

-"Sólo los quiero ayudar, además, dijiste que no querías meterte en el asunto". Dijo con un tono más fuerte pero silencioso.

-"Alvin, somos hermanos, sólo no quiero que lo arruines todo como siempre".

Los dos hermanos empezaron a discutir en cuchicheos con Teodoro en una esquina tapándose los ojos para no mirarlos.

-"No otra vez". Susurró, sin ser escuchado.

Luego una sombra mucho más grande los tapó, haciendo que dejaran de discutir. Y vieron a una mujer con pelo rosado y marca morada en su ojo izquierdo, a un hombre con camisa a rayas rojas y blancas con sombrero grande y bigote rubio, y a un hombre con traje con corbata, con la cara pintada la mitad izquierda roja y la otra derecha blanca. Y todos traían mazos de croquet.

-"Hola, ardillas". Dijo la chica. –"¿Por casualidad conocen a ese tipo?". Señaló a Mordecai.

-"Bueno, tal vez sí, tal vez no, conocemos a mucha gente". Dijo Alvin, tratando de sonar fresco, pero algo asustado.

-"Claro que lo conocemos, es Mordecai, nuestro niñero". Dijo Teodoro. Alvin y Simón se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y golpeándose sus caras.

-"Hay nuestro hermano, es tan inocente, confundiendo a ese tipo con nuestro niñero". Dijo Alvin rascándose la cabeza por atrás.

-"Sí, no tenemos ni idea de quién es ese tipo". Afirmó Simón. Los tres señores fruncieron el ceño.

-"Muy graciosos, en las noticias dice que él es su niñero". Dijo el del traje con la cara pintada, enseñando un periódico con la imagen de Mordecai y Rigby con los brazos cruzados, y con el título que dice: "_Alvin y las ardillas y las arditas tienen niñeros_".

-"Grandioso, ahora todo el mundo sabe que tenemos niñeros". Dijo Alvin molesto. Simón lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Estamos siendo rodeados por criminales y vas a ponerte a enojarte por eso?". Dijo seriamente.

-"¡Oye, nosotros somos 'los bateadores', jugadores de croquet!". Gritó furioso el hombre del bigote.

-"Bien, bien, bateadores, ok". Dijo Simón asustado.

-"¡Oye, déjenlos tranquilos!". Gritó alguien, y los bateadores y las ardillas vieron que era Mordecai.

-"Je, hola Mordo, me alegro de que estés aquí". Dijo Alvin.

-"¡Mordecai, nos recuerdas, tú mataste a nuestros amigos!". Gritó fuerte el del bigote.

-"Oye, ustedes querían matarme por usar mi celular". Dijo Mordecai, levantando los brazos.

-"Espera, ¿ellos te buscan por usar un celular?". Preguntó Simón muy confundido.

-"Es una larga historia". Dijo Mordecai.

-"¿No lo entienden?, ¡SON GROSEROS!". Gritó la mujer.

-"Eso no fue tan largo". Bromeó Alvin.

-"Oigan, ya déjenlos, no tienen nada que ver con el asunto". Dijo Mordecai.

-"Pero tú eres el encargado de que estén bien, y te prometo de que te arrepentirás de todo lo que nos hiciste". Dijo el hombre del bigote.

Los Bateadores retrocedieron y se fueron a las sombras, desapareciendo.

-"Aww, chicos ¿Qué hacían ustedes aquí?". Preguntó Mordecai preocupado. Los chicos se miraron, no sabían que decirle.

-"Bueno… nosotros… queríamos saber si tú…-". Dijo Alvin, nervioso, pero fue interrumpido por Teodoro.

-"Queríamos ayudarte para que te acercaras más a Margarita". Dijo inocentemente. Mordecai rio nerviosamente.

-"¿De qué hablan, creen que necesito ayuda?, yo puedo con esto solo". Dijo. Alvin cruzó los brazos.

-"Amigo, Rigby nos dijo que llevas años intentando conquistarla, sólo quería ser buen amigo". Dijo

-"Oigan, sólo intento esperar el momento indicado, ahora los bateadores de seguro los usarán para vengarse de mí, asique les pido el favor de que no se alejen de mí durante estos días o si no, quien sabe que va a pasar". Dijo Mordecai.

-"Bien". Dijeron las tres ardillas al mismo tiempo. Margarita se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

-"Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?". Preguntó, sin saber de la conversación que tuvieron con los bateadores.

-"Ah nada, no pasó nada, todo bien". Dijo Mordecai nervioso, para que no supiera. –"Bueno, mejor entremos a terminar de ver la película".

**N/A: Bueno, ya terminé con el capítulo diez. Lamento no a ver actualizado antes. Cambie 'los wickets' por 'los bateadores'. Espero que les haya gustado. **


	11. Chapter 11

Tres horas después, Mordecai deja a Eileen a su casa, y cinco minutos después a Margarita a su apartamento.

-"Hasta mañana Mordecai". Dijo ella.

-"Nos vemos". Respondió.

El auto luego se dirigió al parque, en frente de la casa. Los ocho salen del auto y entran a la casa.

-"Bien chicos, ya es muy tarde, deben irse a la cama dormir". Dijo Mordecai.

-"Ok". Dijeron todas las ardillas al mismo tiempo, menos Alvin.

-"Pero no tengo sueño". Dijo.

-"Alvin, son como las 9:00 pm, nos mandaron a dormirte a esta hora". Dijo Mordecai.

-"No importa, no tengo sueño". Respondió desesperado. Mordecai se pegó en la cabeza con su ala.

-"Aww, Rigby, te dije que no podíamos comprarles dulces a esta hora". Dijo.

-"Lo sé, pero ellos no pararon de insistir". Respondió, mientras comía caramelos de colores en una bolsa de papel marrón. –"Además, había descuento de cinco bolsas por cuatro".

-"Aww, sólo pónganse la pijama, cepíllense los dientes y váyanse a la cama, mañana los llevaremos a pasear por el parque". Dijo Mordecai.

-"Bien". Dijeron las seis ardillas al mismo tiempo.

A las 9:45 pm las seis ardillas ya estaban en sus camas, arropados y en pijama, listos para dormir.

-"Descansa Jean". Dijo Simón.

-"Descansa Simón". Dijo Jeanette.

-"Descansa Ellie". Dijo Teodoro.

-"Descansa Teo". Dijo Eleonor.

-"Descansa Alvin". Dijo Brittany.

-"Descansa Britt". Dijo Alvin.

Al apagar las luces, los chicos se tardaron un minuto para dormir. Y al estar dormidos, la puerta se abre cuidadosamente, y aparecen dos siluetas, una pequeña y flotante, y una grande y robusta, agarrando dos potes con salsa de tomate.

-"Ya es hora". Dijo la silueta grande.

Más tarde, a las 1:30 am, En la habitación de Mordecai y Rigby, Mordecai se movía bastante y hablaba dormido.

-"No… alto… no toques eso… Alvin… por favor… no… NOOOOOOOOOOO". Dijo Mordecai. Luego abrió los ojos y se despertó.

-"_Solo fue un sueño_". Susurró. Cerró los ojos y se volteó para seguir durmiendo.

-"_A partir de mañana dejaré de ponerme sobreprotector, llevaré a los chicos de paseo y sólo vuelvo a ser el de antes_". Dijo antes de caer en sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un grito salió del cuarto de visitas, lo cual hizo que Mordecai despertara, se parara, y saliera corriendo a ver lo que pasaba.

Al llegar al pasillo se encuentra a Benson al lado de la entrada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Benson, ¿qué pasó?". Preguntó Mordecai.

-"Solamente mira". Respondió Benson airadamente señalando con las dos palmas abrieras. Mordecai al voltear se horroriza.

-"¡AAAAAAhhhhh!". Gritó. Lo cual causó que las seis ardillas despertaran de un salto.

-"¿¡Qué pasó, por qué los gritos!?". Dijo Alvin medio adormecido pero con voz alterada.

-"¿¡Cómo que qué pasó, no sabes cómo estás tú y el resto!?". Preguntó Mordecai.

-"Ah… no". Dijo Alvin Explícitamente con la ceja levantada. Luego voltea a ver a sus hermanos y a las chicas y se sorprendieron entre los seis, todos parecían estar cubiertos de algo rojo.

-"¡ESTAMOS SANGRANDO!". Exclamaron todos, y luego se pusieron a gritar.

-"¡Esperen un momento!". Exclamó Mordecai, lo cual hizo que las ardillas se tranquilizaran. –"Ustedes no pueden estar sangrando sin haber tenido un accidente o algo parecido, esto no tiene sentido".

-"Tienes razón Mordecai". Dijo Benson, secándose las lágrimas. –"¿Qué fue lo que hicieron en la noche?".

-"No lo sé, ¿dormir?". Dijo Alvin sarcásticamente mientras olfateaba su 'sangre', hasta que se percató de algo. –"Un momento esto no es sangre, es salsa de tomate".

En eso salieron las siluetas de la noche, que resultaron ser Musculoso y Fantasmín.

-"Jajajajajaja, debieron ver sus caras '¡tenemos sangre!' jajajajajaja". Dijo ahogándose de risa, remedando a las ardillas con voces agudas.

-"Oye, eso no fue gracioso Musculoso". Dijo Mordecai molesto.

-"Ay, como sea perdedor, para nosotros eso fue muy divertido, vámonos Fantasmín". Dijo Musculoso mientras él y Fantasmín salían del cuarto.

Las seis ardillas salieron de sus camas para buscar de sus maletas ropa limpia, mientras que Mordecai y Benson también se retiraban del cuarto.

-"¿Cuál es el problema de Musculoso?". Preguntó Simón.

-"No sé lo que piensan ustedes pero yo creo que hay que vengarnos". Propuso Alvin.

-"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Alvin". Dijo Brittany.

-"¿Pero, qué vamos a hacer?". Preguntó Eleonor. Las ardillas se quedaron pensativas durante un buen rato.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Mordecai y Benson bajan las escaleras conversando.

-"Benson, ¿estás bien?". Preguntó Mordecai.

-"¿Por qué preguntas?". Dijo Benson, con la cara volteada al otro lado para no dejar que Mordecai vea que tiene los ojos rojos.

-"Bueno, cuando creímos que las ardillas tenían 'sangre' por el cuerpo, parecía que estabas llorando". Respondió Mordecai. En eso, Benson decide dejar que Mordecai viera su rostro.

-"Bien, lo que pasa es que por un momento creí que tú y Rigby no podrían con ser niñeros".

-"Por supuesto que no es eso, es otra cosa".

-"¿Cómo qué es otra cosa?".

-"Si fuera eso tú nos hubieras gritado que estábamos despedidos, en vez de eso te quedaste como si estuvieras a punto de morirte". Benson respiró y luego tomó la palabra.

-"Bien, tú ganas, la verdad es que, días antes de que recogieran a las ardillas, yo firmé unos papeles para comprometernos a cuidarlos y hacernos responsables de su seguridad 100%, y si algo terrible les pasa nos van a demandar diez millones de dólares".

-"¡¿DIEZ MILLONES DE DÓLARES, POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?!".

-"¡Porque después de que se fueron al cine fue cuando decidí de leer el contrato detenidamente!".

-Benson, cálmate, si sobrevivieron un día conmigo podrán soportar otros seis, además tienen dieciséis años, tienen edad para cuidarse solos.

-"Supongo que tienes razón"

En eso baja corriendo de las escaleras Alvin con un cepillo rosado, siendo perseguido por Brittany con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo sin ropa.

-"¡¿Alvin Seville, devuélveme mi cepillo en este instante o lo vas a lamentar?!". Gritó Brittany con furia mientras corría.

-"Si lo quieres ven por él". Respondió Alvin burlonamente mientras corría de nuevo por las escaleras.

-"Esto va a ser una larga semana". Dijo Mordecai con el ala en su frente.

**N/A: Lo siento por tardar mucho, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
